veneticafandomcom-20200215-history
Venetica Wiki:Community Portal
Welcome This is a wiki about the 2009 videogame, Venetica™, a multi-platform role-playing game for Windows®, Xbox 360®, and PlayStation 3®. We hope you find it useful! A wiki is a collaborative website that anyone can edit. The Venetica wiki welcomes new contributors! If you read an article that's incomplete or inaccurate, just click the Edit button and improve it. If you want to add something new that hasn't been written about yet, you can create a whole new article. Want to ask a question, or just chat? Visit the Venetica Wiki's [[Forum:Index|'Forum']]. While it's not necessary to create an account on Wikia in order to participate, there are advantages to logging in to an account. It makes it possible for others to reply to your questions or make comments on your edits, and it gives you your very own talk page and profile. Otherwise, there's no way to have continuity in a conversation. (For more information on why and how to create an account, click here. It's quick, easy, and painless.)‎ Help Wanted This is a wiki under construction and anybody is welcome to help. Please. Want to help? There's plenty to do. Ideally, we'd have a full catalog of all locations, characters, quests, creatures, weapons, armor, mental skills, physical skills, treasure, herbs, rules, and gameplay. Plus maps, screenshots, hints, recommendations, & advice. One way to see what isn't done yet is to look at , which are just pages that have been linked to by name in other articles, but don't exist yet. Usually (unless it's a typo!), this means someone thought the page should exist, and hopes it will be written someday. Right now, if you visit the Quests or Skills pages, you'll see those entries whose articles haven't been written yet shown as missing links (hi-lited in Red.) Also, there are whole topics that haven't begun to be written yet: e.g. discussions of Physical Skills and Mental Skills, or on Weapons and Armor and the game's combat system. Many of the screenshots on this wiki don't have the resolution we would like. If you can do screenshots in high-resolution, we'd be grateful for the uploads! And of course, many articles that already exist are small, incomplete, inaccurate, or just in need of a good edit. If you noticed something that's missing, interesting, or helpful to players, please add it in. No doubt there are interesting topics no one here has even thought of yet. The current structure and content of the Venetica wiki simply reflects the interest and thoughts of current and past contributors. Perhaps you'd like to explore something entirely different, such as historical 16th-century Venice and how it influences the world of Venetica. Or, discuss the moral implications of some of the choices Scarlett must make in the game. Or, maybe you'd like to relate some information about historical and fantasy fiction with a similar setting, in books, movies, or even other games. Whatever your passion, there's a place for all things Venitica here. If you enjoyed Venetica and have the time, we'd really appreciate the help and enjoy the company! If you'd just like to chat about Venetica, ask a question, or whatever, visit the forum and say hi. If you have an idea for some major article you'd like to work on, you might put a post in the forum describing what you're doing. (For example, if you were going to start the game and go through to catalog the medicinal properties of all the various herbs and foods, a "heads up" post in the forum will make sure no one else is duplicating the effort.) New to Wikia? * If you are new to Wikia, you may want to read the ' '. * A list of most help pages can be found on ' ' and in Category:Help. * Or, post a question in our the forum. The community is happy to share whatever it's learned. Wikia doesn't require registration. You can start editing right away. If you do choose to register, it gives you a personal profile where you can tell others a little bit about your gaming interests. Registration also makes it possible for you to request e-mail notification about any changes made to pages you are particularly interested in ("follow"). It makes it easier to ask an editor questions about changes made or just to be social. Either way, your contributions are welcome here.